Coming Home Again
by murray88
Summary: Repost: I delete the other one and wrote an revised version instead. Jess comes back for Luke's wedding and an old flame is reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters though I wish I did.**

**A/N: So I decided that didn't like the first version of the story that I put up so I decided to rewrite it. Some thing will remain the same and other things will change. I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 1 **

It had been a long time since Jess had set foot in Stars Hollow and the only reason he had decided to come now was because his Uncle finally was getting married to the women he had loved for years. Despite being in this town again, he was truly happy that his Uncle was finally getting his happy ending. To say he was shocked when Luke asked him to be his best man was an understatement. He was a little reluctant to his best man but he thought back to all Luke had done for him and he realized that this was the least he could do for him.

It wasn't just being back in the town that had Jess getting nervous it was also the fact that he would be seeing Rory again. After the incident in Philadelphia Jess spent weeks in a drunken haze. It took Luke coming to see him and telling him that he could do better with his life that got him out of the funk that he had been in. After his talk with Luke he began to focus more on work to get his mind off what happened with Rory. A year later he released his second book entitled _"Little Boy Lost"_. The book told the story of a boy who overcame a turbulent past and slowly created a better life for himself. His second book was a huge success spending several months on the New York Times Best Seller list.

During one of the local signing for the book Jess meet a local photographer who was covering the event. Sara and Jess hit it off immediately. After dating for seven months Sara found out she was pregnant. The pregnancy came as a surprise to both but they were excited. As the pregnancy progressed Sara's enthusiasm began to fade and the nerves began to set in. Sara kept her fears of being a mother to herself rather than talking them out with Jess. Two days after the birth of their daughter Jess arrived at the hospital to bring both of them home but as he arrived Sara's room he found it empty accept a note. The note was simple and to the point she told Jess that she couldn't do it anymore and that she was leaving the baby with him.

Jess crumpled the note and through it in the near by trash. He made his way down to the nursery and held his daughter and said, "I guess it's just you and me kid." While Sara was pregnant they couldn't decided on a name but as he stood there holding his daughter the perfect name came to him. He named her Brett Leigh Mariano. Brett came from his love of Hemingway and Leigh came from Rory. He wanted is daughter to be named after a strong women and Rory was one of the strongest women he knew.

After a couple of days alone with a newborn Jess called the one person he knew who could help him and that was his Uncle Luke. Luke made up and excuse to Lorelei saying he needed to go out of town and help Liz with one of her Renaissance Fairs. Luke came and helped Jess find a good babysitter for when he was at work and settle into a routine with Brett. After spending a couple of weeks with them Luke headed home to Stars Hollow. Luke called and visited Jess and Brett as often as he could without raising Lorelei suspensions.

Now here he was four years after Brett's birth on his way to Stars Hollow for the rehearsal dinner of Uncle Luke and his fiancé Lorelei. As he drove passed the sign that said Welcome to Stars Hollow he hoped he made the right decision about coming back to this town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jess sighed as pulled up to the Dragon Fly Inn and turned off the engine. He stared at the entrance to the Inn debating whether or not he was going to go in. Finally making his decision he looked into the backseat and watched as his daughter slept. Knowing he had to wake her up he got of the car and opened the backdoor.

He stroked her head and said, "Hey princess. Are you ready to see Uncle Luke."

The little girl opened her eyes and nodded her head yes. He unbuckled her from her car seat and made his way inside.

Inside the dining room guests were pouring in for the rehearsal dinner. Lorelei and Rory stood at the door greeting the guests as they came in.

"So why am I helping you greet your guests instead of Luke?" Rory said.

Lorelei turned toward her daughter and said, "Luke and Sookie were having some disagreement in the kitchen so I recruited you to help me." Rory just nodded her head and turned and greeted another guest as her mother continued to talk, "You know he who shall not be named is going to be here tonight."

Rory gives her mother a sideways glance as another guest enters, "Mom he has a name and its Jess and I know he going to be here, he is the best man."

"I know but you haven't seen him since that night in Philadelphia, and I know things are going to be a awkward between the two of you. "Lorelei said.

"Mom where both adults sure it will be weird at first but everything will be okay." She said as she faced her mother. "So has Luke told you anything about what Jess has been up to besides him being best selling author?" Rory asked with curiosity.

There seemed to be a lull of guests coming in at the moment so the two moved off to the side to continue their conversation.

"I know about as much as you do. Luke doesn't discuss Jess with me because he knows how I feel about him. But why are you so curious about Jess?" Lorelei questioned.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I'm curious because he was my friend and I want him to be happy." Lorelei just nodded her head as Rory continued. "You know he isn't the same Jess who first came to Stars Hollow. He has grown up a lot."

"That's what Luke keeps telling me I guess I'm going to have to see for myself." Lorelei replied.

Before Rory could respond the room went completely silent and everyone turned their attention to the door. When she finally turned around she locked eyes with the one and only Jess Mariano. The years had been good to him he looked even better then the last time she had seen him. She finally broke her gaze from him and noticed that everyone was looking at what his hand was holding. She let out a small gasp as she noticed the little girl standing next to him. Lorelei turned from the scene in front of her and looked toward her daughter. She saw the emotions as they played across Rory's face. She her go from joy of seeing Jess again to shock at seeing him with a kid. Lorelei also so the look of longing that was going flowing between Jess and Rory and she knew that meant trouble was coming.

Jess stared and their eyes locked. He noticed the gasp that escaped her mouth as she stared at the little girl attached to his hand. Jess been so absorbed with seeing Rory again that he had forgotten for a moment that she was with him.

The silence in the room was broken by the small voice that was filled with questioned said, "Daddy why is everyone staring at you?"

There was a collective gasp that went around the entire room.

Jess's only reply was, "Huh."

**A/N: Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luke made his way out of the kitchen to go help Lorelei with greeting the guest and give Rory a break so she could go mingle with people. As he entered the dining room he noticed the room was completely quiet and everyone had gathered toward the entrance. He pushed through the crowd and found Lorelei.

He tapped her shoulder and said, "What is everyone staring at?"

Lorelei turned around and said, "It's Jess."

"Well everyone knew he was going to be here because he is the best man. I don't see what the big deal is." He stated, as Lorelei looked at him like was crazy.

She shakes her head and points and says, "No, the big deal is he has kid with him."

Luke watched as the little girl clung to her father and he had about enough of everyone staring. So in true Luke fashion he yelled, "Go back to your conversations there's nothing to see here."

Lorelei watched as Luke made his way toward Jess and she noticed that he seemed unfazed about Jess having a kid. She quickly fell instep behind him and said, "Did you know Jess had a kid?"

"Yea and before you ask why I didn't tell you because I know you didn't what to here anything about Jess. He is a sore subject with you because of everything that went on between him and Rory. But I will tell you this she hurt him just as much as he hurt her." He said putting a end to that discussion.

Lorelei nodded her head and thought about what Luke had just said. She saw that Rory who was also making her way toward Jess. She didn't know what to think about the two of them together again so she promised herself that she would remain indifferent to the topic of Rory and Jess.

Luke saw what she was looking at and said, "They both have grown up a lot and this is something that they have to work out for themselves." He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

As Rory made her way toward Jess she was trying to gather her all of her thoughts. The only thing that kept flowing through her mind was that Jess has a kid. Before she knew it she was standing in front of him. When she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was, "Hey."

Jess saw Rory approaching and tried to think of something witty comment but all that come out was, "Hey."

They both laughed a small laugh as they were reverted back to when they starting "seeing _"each other."_

_Flashback_

_Rory and Lorelei had arrived at the dinner after the Dance Marathon. They headed to the counter to grab something for Rory seeing how she was late for school. As they were standing at the counter Jess was making his way downstairs._

_Jess came through the curtain and they stared at each other until Jess spoke._

"_Hey," he said._

_Rory smiled and replied, "Hey."_

_He turned to Lorelei figuring he should try and get along with her know and said, "Hi"_

_She gave him a forced smile and said, "Hi."_

_Jess turned toward Luke and gave him an awkward, "Hi."_

_Luke looked at Jess weird and said, "Hi," with question in his voice._

_End Flashback_

They were brought out off the memories by Lorelei's voice, "It's like a repeat of the teenage years," she said.

Rory gave her mother a look of way ruin the moment. While Lorelei looked back at Rory and mouthed, "What." Rory shook her head at her mother and turned her attention back to Jess.

"Lorelei, Its nice to see you again," Jess replied with a small smile.

Lorelei looked at the man standing before her and so that he wasn't the same little punk he was before but she still wasn't convinced. "You too Jess."

Luke stepped forward and hugged his nephew and then bent down and greeted Brett. "How are you Brett," he questioned.

Brett looked at Luke and replied, "Good," as she turned toward her father looking to be picked up. She new Luke but the other people around her were making her nervous.

Jess bent down and picked her up and as he did Rory began to speak, "So you named your daughter Brett," she said with a laugh.

"What can I say I had to keep my love of Hemingway alive," He replied with his famous smirk.

Lorelei spoke trying to remain in the conversation, "I wonder how her mother felt about that one."

Luke gave her a nudge and she gave him a look and shrugged her shoulders. Before Luke could tell her anything a little voice spoke up.

"I don't know who my mommy is," the little girl said as he clung to her father.

Jess rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "Its ok princess."

Lorelei truly felt sorry about what she said but she didn't know the situation. "Jess…" she paused as he turned to look at her and continued, "I didn't know, I should have kept my mouth shut."

Jess looked at Lorelei and said, "Its ok. There was no way you could have known. I think I see Liz over there I'm sure she is going to want to see Brett and I know Brett wants to see Doula." He excused himself and went to find his mother.

As soon as Jess left Lorelei knew that Rory was going to say something so she beat her to the punch. "I know I really put my foot in my mouth."

Rory just shook her head and said, "I can't believe that Jess is a single father."

"Well believe it Hun. If you are thinking about rekindling something with Jess you have to realize that he comes with a kid and that's a whole new responsibility.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait I have been trying to write this chapter for a while. I hope you enough it **** Please Review**

**Chapter 4**

As the rehearsal dinner was underway Emily Gilmore made her way over to Lorelei and Rory, she noticed that during dinner Rory's eyes kept drifting over to that boy. Emily couldn't stand him since she first saw him at that disastrous dinner years ago when he arrived with a black eye. Now here he was again and from the looks the two have been giving each other all night he was trying to warm his way back into Rory's life and Emily Gilmore was not going to allow that to happen.

Lorelei saw her mother walking toward them with a purpose and she that it had everything to do with Jess. She taps Rory on the shoulder and says, "Hitler three o'clock."

Rory laughed and turned toward the direction her grandmother was coming.

Emily approached the pair and said, "I can't believe that Luke couldn't find someone else to be his best man beside that hoodlum."

Rory sighed and said, "Grandma, Jess is very important to Luke and his is not the same person he was when he was seventeen."

"As long as he is not here to try and get back together with you I guess its ok that he is here," she replied.

"Grandma…. Jess and I haven't been together in years and he has a kid now," Rory said.

Emily just nodded her head and walked back over to Richard.

Lorelei turned to Rory and said, "I didn't hear you denying that you and Jess might get back together."

"Mom…" Rory started to say but Lorelei interrupted her.

"Rory if you and Jess want to try again I support you," Lorelei said as Rory gave her a stunned look, "If you try again either stay together or let this be the end. You two cant keep going with the back and forth especially with a kid involved. So I want you to make sure this is what you want. Are you ready to be mother figure to his kid? You have a lot to think about before you even consider to rekindle things with Jess."

Jess gave his mom a hug and his sister a quick hug before her and Brett went to play.

"I can't believe how big Doula is getting," Jess said.

"I know. She is growing like a weed. She reminds me so much of you. I always am catching her with a book in her hands just like I did with you. Brett is getting big too. Every time I see her I can't believe that I'm a grandma," she replied.

"You done a good job with her Jess," Luke said.

"Thanks Luke that means a lot. I couldn't have done it without you." Jess said.

Liz look between two of the men in her life and said, "I'm glad you had someone in your life to show you how to be a good parent," before either could reply Liz said, "I'm going go find T.J. and make sure he is not some where getting into trouble."

After a couple of minutes of silence as they watched the two girls play Luke decided to break the silence. "So…how was it seeing Rory again?"

Jess let out a small chuckle and turned toward his Uncle, "It's was fine. We haven't seen each other in years so that was a little awkward."

Luke nodded his head and said, "I know you still have feelings for her. Are you planning on doing something about it?" he questioned.

Jess sighed and replied, "I have a kid to worry now and Brett has to be my first priority. Besides that I don't even know if Rory still has feelings for me or not.

"Can I give you some advice?" Luke questioned. Jess nodded his head for Luke to continue. "I know that you are a parent but you have to be happy also and if it's with Rory then so be it. I just want you to be careful."

Jess interrupted Luke and said, "What? So that I don't hurt her?" he questioned.

Luke shook his no and said, "So that you and Brett don't get hurt. Make sure she knows what she is getting into, she has to know that its not just about you two anymore its also about Brett. You don't want her to get attach to Rory just to have her leave you two if it becomes to much."

Jess thought about what Luke said. Could Rory handle being someone's mother? Could the two of them make this time? Could this be the happiness he was waiting for? Only time would tell. He would talk to Rory and see where they stood with each other and go from there.

Rory stood silent watching Jess and Brett talking to Luke across the room. She let the words that her mother spoke to sink in. Was she really ready to be a mom to somebody? She shook the thoughts form her head. She was getting ahead of herself; Rory didn't even know that Jess felt the same way about her.

Rory was brought out of the daze she was in when Sookie announced that dinner was served. The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch and everyone enjoyed the dinner. Rory didn't have time to talk to Jess after the dinner because Brett had fallen asleep at the table.

After helping her mom say goodbye to all the guests she head home. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. That night Rory dreamed of children's laughter floating in the backyard as her and Jess sat in on the swing watching their children play.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have been a little stuck on my stories but hopefully the muse is back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review :)**

**Chapter 5**

It was the morning of the wedding and while Lorelei was upstairs sound asleep, Rory was wide-awake. She sat crossed legged on her bed looking through her ex-boyfriend box that belonged to Jess. She hadn't been through this box in years but seeing Jess again reignited feelings she had long since buried. Compared to her other old boyfriends boxes Jess' box had little in it but it meant the most to her.

Rory was brought out of her memories by Lorelei voice floating through the house saying, "I'm getting married today!"

Knowing her mother was going to eventually end up in her rooms she placed the scattered items back into the box and hid it under her bed. She crawled back underneath the covers and pretended she was asleep.

When Lorelei opened the door and yelled, I'm getting married today!"

Rory pretended to rub the sleep from her eyes and said, "I know, but some of us are trying to sleep."

Lorelei looked at her daughter like she was crazy and said, "No time for sleep. We have lots to do. I'll go make coffee,and with that she shut the door to Rory's room.

Rory fell back on her bed. She was grateful that her mom was too distracted by the wedding to notice that she was faking being asleep. After letting out a huge sigh Rory rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen for coffee before the chaos of the day began.

Sitting in the dining room of the Inn eating breakfast with his daughter, Jess was lost in past memories of Rory. He couldn't believe after all these years she still had a hold on his heart. Seeing her again brought up all the on resolved feelings from the last time they had seen each other.

Shaking himself from thoughts of Rory Jess turned his attention toward his little girl. Brett was happily eating her pancakes. Jess laughed at his daughter who was quietly humming and kicking her legs back and forth. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have this little girl in his life.

Luke made his way down the stairs of the inn and a smile came to his lips as he saw his nephew laughing with his daughter. Jess had come along way from the angry teenager who first came to live with him. Luke had never been more proud of Jess then he was when he found out the he step up and decided to be a father to Brett. Now Luke just wished his nephew would find a love like he had found and maybe that love would be a certain Gilmore girl.

As he approached the table he said, "What's so funny over here?"

Brett laughed, "Daddy was being silly. He got milk on his face,she replied as she started to giggle again.

Luke chuckled and said, "Daddy is very silly isn't he?" Brett nodded and continued eating.

Jess turned his attention to Luke had he pulled out a chair and joined them. "So are you nervous about the wedding?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Not at all. I can't wait to marry her, we have wasted too much time as it is. I just want to make her my wife."

Jess let a chuckle and replied, "In a few hours she will be all yours."

"And I can't wait,He said with a huge smile on his face.

It was finally time for the wedding Stars Hollows had been waiting for years for. Luke and Lorelei were finally tying the knot and the whole town was ready to see this two marry. Luke was downstairs pacing waiting for the cue to know that Lorelei was ready. Lorelei was upstairs getting the finishing touches of her make-up on and counting down her last few minutes as a single women.

Lorelei stared at herself in the mirror full dressed and waiting for the cue that it was time. Rory came up behind her mother and said, "Are you are ready to marry your diner man?" she asked with a smile.

Lorelei laughed and said, I've never been more ready for anything in my watched her daughter who had a smile on her face but had a hint of sadness in her eyes. She turned around to face Rory and said, It's going to happen for you to one day. But you can't be afraid to go after what you want."

Rory looked at her mother confused. "What are you trying to say?" she questioned.

Lorelei sighed and grabbed Rory's hand and sat her down. "This is my advice to you before I become a married women",They both smiled.

If you want to try again with Jess don't let anyone try and stop you. I know that you value your grandparents approval but you have to do what makes you happy. And my mother will just have to get over the fact that you are more like me than she wants to believe. Don't be afraid to take the risk with Jess because it just might be worth it. You guys have grown so much and I don't want you waste time like Luke and I wiped the tears from Rory's face and continued, 釘e happy Rory and fight for what you want."

"Thanks mom,Rory said as her mother pulled her into a hug. A knock on the door broke the moment. They both laughed and wiped tears for their eyes.

"Thank god for water proof mascara,Rory said with a laugh. They got themselves together and made their way downstairs.

"This is it I'm going to finally marry Luke,Lorelei said as she grabbed her father's arm.

Rory gave her mom one finale hug and said, "Thanks mom for everything, I'm glad you are finally getting your happy ending. And with that she turned and began to walk down the aisle. When Rory saw Jess standing there she gave him the biggest smile and she returned it with his all to familiar smirk. She laughed and found her place at the altar. As her mother walked down the aisle Rory smiled glad that her mom was finally getting what she wanted and she couldn't wait till it was her turn to have her happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please Review**

**Chapter 6**

Jess had tried to get Rory alone all night. The only time he got to talk to her was after the minister said I do and they walked down the aisle together. Jess leaned over and said, "You look beautiful tonight," and watched the blush rush to her cheeks. She turned toward him to reply but Emily Gilmore whisk her off before she could say anything.

During the pictures of the bridal party he tried to get Rory alone but everyone seemed to interrupt. He finally saw her standing by the bar alone. He made his way quickly over to her before anyone could sweep her away.

Jess came up behind her and said, "Seems like the world is against us tonight. Every time I try to talk to you some or something happens."

Rory turned around with a grin on her face and said, "Well you have me alone now, you better make use of this time before something dramatic happens."

Jess thought about what he should say. He didn't want to jump right into a conversation about them so he decided to say something about the newly married couple. "So Luke and Lorelai finally did it," Jess replied.

Rory grabbed her drink and took a sip and placed her glass on the bar and said "Yup, I guess they figured they wasted enough time."

Rory moved a little closer to Jess as he made his way closer to her and said, "Do you think that we wasted enough time?" So much for not jumping into a conversation about us he though in his head.

As Rory stares at Jess she realizes just how close they are. The bodies are almost touching and knows that they haven't been this close to his since that night in Philadelphia. She felt Jess grab her free hand in his and as she opened her mouth to reply, Sookie got the crowd's attention and said it was time for toasts from the best man and the maid of honor.

Rory slowly pulled her hand from his but before she went to the stage she said, "Yes, I think we've wasted enough time."

Jess just stared at her with trade mark smirk as she made her way to the stage to give her maid of honor speech. He couldn't believe it they were going to try again. He knew they had a lot to talk about but if they both were open and honest about their feeling this time maybe everything would work out for the best.

Rory made her way to the stage with a goofy smile on her face. She took the mic from Sookie and began her speech, "We have been on this Journey with mom and Luke from the beginning. We have waited for this moment for a long time. We've seen them go through obstacle after obstacle and our hearts broke when they separated. We all watched and prayed for them to find their way back to each other again. All though it took more time than any of us would have liked," they crowd laughed, "We watched as they rebuild their relationship. And now we celebrate in their union as husband and wife. Rory turned toward her mother and said, "My mom has been my rock and inspiration all my life and I'm so happy that she has found her true love and that they can embark on this journey together. I know that we have moments where we have disagreed with each other aka the dark days," they both let out a small laugh before Rory continued, "But I'm so thankful for everything that you have done for me, I love you so much," she wiped the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes as Luke passed Lorelai a tissue to wipe her eyes. Rory turned her attention to Luke and said, "Luke you have been there for me practically my whole life. You have given me and my crazy amounts of coffee even though you disagreed." Everyone laughed, "You help me move from my home to Yale, doing things that a father would do. You have always been there when I needed you so I just want to say thank you for all you have done. And thanks for making my mom so happy. So, here's my mom and step dad, may you both have all the happiness you deserve."

At the end of the speech the crowd applauded and Luke discreetly wipe a tear from his eyes at the Rory's words. Lorelai and Luke made their way from the seats and both embrace Rory with a hug. Sookie to the mic from Rory to announce that it was time for the best man to make his speech.

Jess who had stood the back with Brett in his arms made his way to the stage. When he got there Rory volunteered to take Brett while he made his speech. He couldn't hide the smile that came to his face at seeing Brett in Rory's arms.

He took the mic from Sookie and began, "I don't know how I'm going to top that speech but here it goes," He turned toward Luke and began, "When I first came to town I was an angry kid and I took a lot of that anger out on you and I'm sorry for that. You and Rory were the only two people who believed that I could be something better and because of the faith that both of you had I became better person. Thanks for being there for me the first few months after Brett was born I don't know how I would have gotten through any of it without you. You have been like a father to me. Thanks for showing me what a father is. So I'm glad that you finally got you Gilmore Girl," Jess turned his attention toward Lorelai and said, "When we first met we both got off on the wrong foot. I was stealing a beer from you and you tried to straighten me out and I accused you of sleeping with Luke. I know now that you were trying to show me that Luke took a chance taking me in and that I should appreciate it. We've had our rough times but I hope now that we can but aside our differences and try again. I've never seen my uncle has happier than when he is with you, so thank you for making him happy. If everyone would please raise you glasses, let's toast to Lorelai and Luke may your days be filled with love and happiness."

* * *

The reception was over and everyone was starting to leave. As the crowd began to disperse Jess grabbed Rory by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"So really think that it could work for us this time," Rory questioned.

Jess looked her in the eyes and said, "Yeah, this our time now Rory. But we're going to have to leave the past in the past, and not bring up what happened before. This is a new beginning for us and I think were going to make it."

Rory nodded her head and replied, "Your right the past is the past and it needs to stay there. We also have to remember that it's not just in this now we have Brett to think about."

They both turned the attention to Brett who was spinning in circles on the dance floor. They both let out a laugh at the little and Jess said, "Hey munchkin don't spin too much or you'll get dizzy."

"Okay Daddy," Brett replied as she continued to spin.

Jess shock his head and turned his attention back to Rory and said, "We need to get to know each other again before we let Brett know whats going. We both have changed since the last time we saw each other."

"I agree. She's had you to herself you almost four years now, I don't know how she is going to take someone new coming into her life," Rory replied.

"We'll take it one day at a time. We'll start by going on dates by ourselves and then we slowly introduce Brett on these outings. Trust me once she gets to know you she is going to love you."

Rory just nodded her head. She placed her head on Jess' shoulder and they both swayed to the music lost in this moment with each other.

Lorelai and Luke watched the couple from afar. Lorelai leaned her head against Luke's shoulder and said, 的 hope those kids work it out. I want Rory to have what I found and I think that Jess is the one to give it to her."

Luke kissed her on the head and replied, "They'll work it out. I think the timing is finally right for them they both have grown up a lot,"Luke got up from his seat and grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor, "I haven't been this happy in a long Mrs. Danes."

Lorelai's face lite up at the sound of Mrs. Danes, "You know I will never get tired of being called Mrs. Danes, But I know something that will make you happier," she said with a shy smile.

Luke gave her a confused look and said, "I don't see how. I have you and that's enough for me."

"What about adding another addition to the family?" she questioned.

Luke was silent for a second and then a huge smile broke across his face and grabbed Lorelai and twirled her around and shouted, "We're having a baby!"

Rory and Jess broke apart at the sound of Luke shouting. They made their way over to Luke and Lorelai with Brett trailing behind them. Luke let Lorelai on the ground and she ran over to Rory and said, "You"re going be a big sister."

The girls screamed and hugged each other and Luke and Jess hugged one another. Jess offered his congratulations.


End file.
